House of Walkers
by miagrace12
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

House of Walkers

**Summary: Nina and Eddie never returned to Anubis House. Why? Zombie apocalypse! But, it's not going on in England. So, Anubis House doesn't know it. They go to America to figure out why they didn't come back. When they get into a sticky situation who saves them? Based off season 3 of the show The Walking Dead…my favorite show EVER…and HOA…obviously. **

England-

Fabian's POV

Its been 1 week since everyone got back from except Nina and Eddie. We have tried calling…the line was dead, we tried emailing…no response. I was wandering, along with the others, what was going on. I was talking to Patricia about it because Eddies her boyfriend.

"What do you think is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I think we should go to America." She said.

"Agreed"

We stood up and announced to everyone our plan. They all agreed. I tried to look for plane times but there was none. I thought maybe go by boat.

"Guys, there are no plane times for America, so I thought maybe go by boat." I announced.

They agreed again. I was determined to find the reason they didn't come back, no matter what it took.

America-

Nina's POV

Insanity. The only word to describe this world. I don't know if it is in England but if it is, I hope Anubis House is okay. Ever since Gran was eaten alive in front of my eyes , I have been hard as a rock. Nothing is gonna stop me. I was living in the prison with Eddie, Rick, Carl, Maggie, Hershal, Glenn, Daryl, etc. Me and Eddie have gotten closer. We are like best friends. But, Daryl and I are like brother and sister. We get along very well. Which is surprising because it seems Daryl doesn't love anyone. He taught me how to shoot, stab, kill. I still have not gotten over Lori and T-Dog's death. I was pretty upset. But, I am almost over it.

On the way to America-

Amber's POV

Normally, I would NEVER go on a boat, but it was for my best friend. I was really anxious to go. I wanna know. Why arent they here. The captain seemed uneasy as we got closer and closer to America. It was about a two day trip, considering the boat was super speedy. We docked in Atlanta, where Nina lived. When we got off it was horrible.

Mara's POV

It was a terrible sight to see. The streets of Atlanta were destroyed. Windows smashed, bodies everywhere, blood on walls. I was mortified. Then, I saw a man. He was limping. I called out to him.

"Excuse me sir, could you help us!" I called.

The rest of the house saw him. But, for some weird reason he was running like crazy toward us. Then, there was a bunch of them. As they got closer, they looked like zombies. We ran as fast as we could with no idea what was happening.

Daryl's POV

I was out with Nina getting supplies. She suddenly gasped.

"What" I asked concerned.

"The people over there running from walkers. I know them." She said

"Can we go get them?" she asked.

"I guess." I replied.

I know it seems weird that I said yes but I think of Nina as a sister. So, I said yes.

Nina's POV

I was riding in the car with Daryl when I saw Anubis House running from walkers. I knew they had no idea what was going on. I saw the expression on their face. I asked Daryl if we could pick them up. I will worry about Rick later.

Fabian's POV

We were running. They looked hungry. I was scared out of my mind. I thought of Nina as we ran. How she is here and maybe not even alive. I know this seems selfish but I was not worried about Nina right now. I was worried about living. The "things" got us cornered. I thought I was a goner. Just then, a car pulled up and I saw a face I never thought I would see again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you guys SO much for the reviews. I was a little unsure about it because Daryl is kind of out of character. I did post an edited version using Glenn. If you could, would you read it and tell me which you like better? Thanks! Anyway I should start the story! P.S. since Michonne has joined the group, I will be using her in this chapter! **

Amber's POV

I was almost in shock. I saw Nina. She snuck up behind the things and stabbed one in the head. Then, I saw a man with red hair and a cross-bow. He shot one in the head. Soon they all turned toward them. They shot and stabbed. Soon, they were all dead. Or re-dead.

Nina's POV

"That was fun." I said sarcastically.

They all looked at me in shock.

"What? Is there something on face? " I asked.

I wiped my face and realized that I had blood all over my face. Some was in my mouth.

"That taste really bad!" I said cringing my face in disgust.

They were still in shock.

Fabian's POV

" But- h-how? I studdered.

"How what" she replied.

"This, everything" I simply replied.

"How about we get you guys back to camp and then we will explain. It's not safe out here. "she suggested.

We all agreed. From what we have seen today, I sure we all need an explaintion.

Rick's POV

Daryl and Nina came in with about 7 maybe 8 people. I pulled her aside

"Who are they?" I asked calmly.

"Friends from England. Good news, it's not all around the world. I found them and they were  
all like, shocked. So, I just assumed." She replied.

All I did was stand there. I couldn't believe it. They must of closed down the airlines before it got wide spread. I will let them stay till they learn how to kill and take of themselves then send them on their own.

"Alright, I will let them stay till they learn how to kill and take care of themselves then send them on their own." I explained.

"Thanks!" she said happily.

Then she walked away.

Jerome's POV

Alfie and I snuck away. We opened this door that led to this huge hallway. Very slim but long. We were gonna pull some pranks. The hallway wasn't very bright, it had a couple lights. But, the darker, the better. Or so I thought.

Nina's POV

I walked away and explained them the plan. I told Amber wearing heals is gonna get you killed. Maybe you could use them as weapons. I then noticed Patricia and thought of Eddie. I was about to call him when I noticed Jerome and Alfie were gone.

"Where are Jerome and Alfie?" I asked with worry.

Everyone looked around. I noticed the cell door that led to the hallway was open. Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is a new chapter. I will try to write and post chapters every night! I am always open for ideas so write them in the reviews or inbox me! The last chapter, I said I would use Michonne but I didn't because it slipped my mind but I will use her sometime in this series! Thanks for reading! ~miagrace12 **

Alfie's POV

Jerome and I were walking down a dark hallway. We snuck away and were ready to pull some pranks. The hallway was thin and long. We heard footsteps coming from further down the hallway. We stopped. As it came toward us, we saw it. It looked like one of the things that attacked us earlier. But it wasn't just one. It was fifty from what we could see. They started coming toward us. We screamed and ran.

Nina's POV

Alfie and Jerome must have gone through the door. Suddenly, we heard a scream and Jerome and Aflie come running through the door…as well as some walkers. Oh no, what have they done?!

Joy's POV

This was my year to be Fabian's #1 girl. But no, we have to come to America. Just our luck to arrive during a ZOMBIE APACOLPYSE! Of course Nina comes and saves the day. Now, Alfie and Jerome come running in with those things behind them.

Eddie's POV

I was sleeping in me and Nina's cell after a long night of lookout. Yes, I know we are in a prison but we still have to take precautions. Anyway, I was woken up at the sound of somewhat girly screams. I grabbed my axe and ran out. There were a hoard of walkers…and Anubis house? Questions swirling threw my head. I was snapped back into reality when Rick called out my name. I run out to fight when suddenly…

**Haha cliffhanger! I will update tomorrow until then…REVIEW, Review as if your life depended on it! LOL well thanks for reading and remember I am always open for new ideas! ~miagrace12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to FabianNina4eva4568 for this idea! I am going to use what happened to Hershel for Eddie! SPOILER: The zombie is gonna bite his wrist! Not trying to copy but it was a good idea! **

Eddie's POV

I run out to fight when suddenly a zombie with comes and bites my wrist! I let out a piercing scream. Rick shoots the zombie and Beth comes and takes me into the cell block. I had pain shooting threw my body. Carl came and did the same thing that Rick did to Hershel…he cut off my wrist. I pasted out due to all the pain. That was the last thing I remember.

Patricia's POV

I saw Eddie get bitten by one of those things. It was awful. He screamed then a man with brown curly hair shot the zombie. Then, a girl with blonde hair came to take him to the cell block. I and the others just stood in the corner like idiots just watching while the others fought against them. Arrows flying, guns being shot, knives and axes being stab through the head. A little while later it was over. All the zombies where on the ground bleeding from the head. Once Nina shut the cell door, she stood there looking the other way. Then, she slowing turned around.

"What the hell! We take you in and you try to kill us all! " she said to Jerome and Alfie.

Alfie and Jerome were taken back by this statement but we all knew it was true. I think they started to say something but Nina cut them off.

"No excuses. Did you see what happened to Eddie? He got bitten! And it's your fault! We are trying to keep people alive and we can't do that when you come in and attract all these walkers!" She said before stomping into the cell block.

Fabian's POV

Nina was never one to say something like that. But, she did. I think she was more worried about Eddie than anyone. But, I noticed something. She was tearing up when she said Eddie's name. I started walking after her when a man stopped me. He had red hair and a country accent.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She may be right but I don't think she meant all of that. Just let her blow off steam." He said.

Carl's POV

I had to cut off Eddie's wrist! It was scary but it was the only thing I could do to keep him from dying and turning into a walker. I heard Nina yelling. I wouldn't blame her. Eddie was really the only thing she had left to hold onto after her Gran died. I walked out to inform the group that Eddie was going to be fine.

"Okay so, Eddie will be fine he just doesn't have a hand." I explained.

The new group all look disgusted except a girl with brown hair, colorful highlights, and a punk look. I might have to keep an eye on her. Dad taught me to keep lookout for anyone that looks suspicious.

Nina's POV

After I stomped into the cell block, I sat down next to Eddie where he was laying. I wanted to cry but that shows weakness. I will not cry, I will suck it up and get over it. I looked at his hand and it made me want to cry more. He was the only thing I had left after Gran died. I wanted to ball my eyes out forever. But, I wasn't going to show that I'm weak. Daryl taught me to be better than the weak and scared little girl I used to be.

**Okay, so A LOT more drama than the other chapters. I am going to trying to make the chapters longer. Remember I am always on the lookout for new ideas. BTW I will be using Glenn and Maggie's POV in the next chapter. Until then…REVIEW! Thanks ~miagrace12**


	5. Chapter 5

Glenn's POV

Maggie and I had just got back from getting supplies. We walked into the prison and there were walkers everywhere!

"What happened?" I asked.

"These idiots attracted all these walkers! Also Eddie got bitten but he will be fine." Daryl said

My mouth gapped open.

"How is Nina with it?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know, go ask her yourself." He said.

I ran into the cell block because I know that Eddie is the only thing she has close to her. I went to see her and she was sitting there looking at Eddie. She looked at me then at Eddie again. I assume she was angry. She got up, grabbed the axe, and ran out. **(Like what Rick did)** She just ran past everybody. That was the last time we saw her for days.

Fabian's POV

Nina ran into the cell where all the zombies came out of. We have not seen her for days. I was really worried. I had never seen her so mad. I have never seen her mad at all. She was always a calm person, but now that has changed.

Eddie's POV

It has been about a week since I lost my hand but more importantly, I have not seen Nina. No one has in days. Everyone told me that she grabbed an axe and ran off. I am really worried. Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway where Nina had gone through. That's when I saw it. A heart-sinking moment. Oh my god.

**HAHA cliffhanger! BTW the next chapter will be the final chapter. Then I will do after that moment on how everybody is coping. Sorry. I am just running out of ideas. If you want me to keep going, give me ideas how. If you don't, well then I that will be the end of this series. Sorry. P.S. sorry for the shprt chapter and I will post the next chapter tonight for you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Never mind about what I said. This is the end of this series! SorryL**

Previously on House of Walkers: that's when I saw it. A heart-sinking moment. Oh my god.

Eddie's POV

There was Nina coming into the cell block with her left shoulder turned so no one could see it. Then, she turned. She was bitten. A huge chunk of skin gone from her shoulder. You could tell it had been that way for days.

Mara's POV

Nina had been gone for days and now she comes back with a huge chunk of skin gone from her shoulder. You could tell that the infection was advanced. There was blood stained on her shirt, she had droopy eyes, and looked like she was in real pain.

Daryl's POV

Oh my god. She was bitten. This is all those stupid British people faults.

"This is your entire fault. If you didn't come here, we wouldn't have this problem. Nina is going to die no matter what!" I yelled.

They looked at the ground. Nina was one of the few people I let into my life. Now she is going to die.

Nina's POV

I was bitten. Here's my story. I was angry at what happened and I needed to be alone. I was going to sit in the cafeteria because that is one of the few places they would look. I grabbed my axe for safety and then set out. I had triple checked the entire cafeteria but apparently not enough because a walker came up behind me and bit my shoulder. I killed it but I was still bitten and you can't cut off my shoulder. I faced that fact for days. I fought and fought the infection for days. When I couldn't fight anymore I walked back the group so they could be the last things I see before I am gone.

"I came here because I want you guys to be the last thing I see before I am gone. I can't handle the pain anymore. I'm sorry." I said.

They said nothing. Then Fabian spoke up.

"How much time do you have left?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

Then, my knees grew weak and my vision blurred. I had that more and more now I was sure this was the end. I gave up and let myself go down. I fell to the ground. I heard everyone scream my name. I was shaking badly like I was lying on the ground while an earthquake was going on. They all tried to help me up. When I stood up, I couldn't feel anything. My eyes started to close and the last thing I saw before my eyes close forever is a single tear dropping to the ground.

Eddie's POV

I can't believe she is gone. I didn't talk to anybody. I just looked at her on the ground. We had to shoot her but no one wanted to. It had been about 3 hours and nobody spoke. Then, her hand moved. It's happening. She's a walker. Anubis house gathered around thinking she was alive. They were dead wrong. When she opened her eyes, they were bloodshot. It only took her a couple seconds to realize food was in front of her. She lunged toward the nearest person which was Amber. I took out my knife and stabbed her through the head. That was the end of that.

**Did you guys like the series? Hope so! Sorry it had to end. Maybe I will do another story like this but I don't know. Thanks for reading!**


	7. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Author's Note: Okay, so I decided not to rewrite a story but to do an alternate ending because I realize some did not want Nina to turn so in this chapter I will rewrite the last chapter! I know I said I would write another story but one thing you should know about me is I can almost never stay true to my word! BTW I will be starting another HOA fanfic! Enjoy! ~Mia **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOA or The Walking Dead. **

Eddie's POV

Oh my god. It was Nina, thank god she's safe. She and I were really close. But, I just realized I haven't talked to Yacker yet. Anyway I ran over to Nina.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She just nodded and kept looking at the floor. I think she is sleep deprived. So, I told her to just go in the cell block. She obeyed and walked away. Then, I walked over to Patricia and asked if we could talk. She stared at me then agreed.

"So we haven't talked since you got here so I just wanted too." I said.

"Well, you've been spending so much time worrying about Nina." She said

"She is really the only person I had left after my dad and mom died. So what do- wait are you jealous?" I asked smirking. Patricia has never gotten jealous. She paused and stared at me in disbelief.

"What? No. Never. Me jealous? Ha that's funny!" She said. She was lying and I know she was.

Patricia's POV

Okay so maybe I was a little jealous. He is my boyfriend so yeah I was jealous but I know Nina would never do that to me. I saw him smirking. I gave him my famous death glare.

Nina's POV

When I woke up everyone else was asleep. It must be night time. I went back to sleep. When I woke up, it looked to be about 6:00 a.m. I got up and only a few people were up. It was Carol and Judith (the baby). Carol greeted me when she saw me. I offered to take over feeding Judith while she went back to sleep. She said thank you, handed me Judith, and walked off back to bed. It wasn't long until Glenn walked out.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey what are you doing up? I expected you to be asleep till noon." he asked.

I shrugged. I admit I was a little tired. About 5 minutes later Rick and Daryl walked out. I greeted them and asked where they were going. They said they were off to get some supplies.

"I want to go with." I said.

"Are you sure, you look pretty tired?" Daryl said.

"I can handle it." I protested.

"Alright." They agreed.

I handed Glenn the baby and walked with them. When we were in town it was deserted. It took about an hour to gather the things. The reason it took so long is because we kept getting stopped by 1 or 2 walkers. Once we got back, more people were awake. Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, and Eddie. I greeted them and went to eat.

Joy's POV

When I woke up that morning, not a lot of people were awake. Only Eddie, Nina, and some other people I don't know the names of. I was still mad that Nina was here. I tried to get rid of her but I didn't work and then there she turns up saving our lives.

Fabian's POV

Nina and I had our first conversation today. Everything is cool now that we are together again. I have a pretty good feeling about this.


End file.
